I Just Realized Ch 1
by StacieK09
Summary: "I just don't get it." She says quietly. "Get what?" I ask confused, as she runs her thumb across the edge of my face. "How could you possibly not be enough?" New Chapter added, Thank you guys for viewing! I've enjoyed writing this so far.
1. I Just Realized Ch1

Karmas POV

"Karma, wait!" The voice called out.

I couldn't do this again, so I ran. Ran until I swore my legs were cooked spaghetti. Finally reaching my intended destination, I hit the ground. Hard, and that's when I lost it. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

'How could I be so stupid? Why couldn't I see this from the beginning?' Shaking my head, my thoughts were quickly interrupted, when I felt a familiar hand touch my chin, gently raising my head till I meet her eyes. God, her eyes. It's so easy to get lost in them.

Just then a loud crack of thunder, brings us back to reality. I hadn't even realized it was pouring. She quickly grabs my hand and we take off towards her house. In Her room I can't help but feel at ease.

"Here." She says softly. "Put these on, you'll feel a lot warmer." I nod, taking the clothes. Turning away, we both quickly change.

"I'll be right back. Want to start up the next episode of Scream?" I nod, and she gives me a half smile, before disappearing.

Moments later Amy comes back with two cups of Hot Chocolate, and a bowl of popcorn. I was afraid she'd end up with one of the two all over her, but she managed to only lose a few pieces of popcorn, easing onto the bed.

Handing me my cup, and pressing play we settled in against the headboard. Laying my head on her shoulder, I couldn't help but smile. Amy is the only person who can make me feel at home. Make me forget about Him.

The episode ends and we sit in silence. "Who do you think the killer is?" I finally ask. Amy sits there, scrunching her face, clearly debating with herself.

Finally, she says "It's really pointless, and honestly hurts my head to try and figure out who it could be. I mean it could literally be any of them. All cliché horror films build up a certain character to make you believe it's them. Then BAM plot twist, it's the second hand characters long lost grandma." I stare at her for a moment, before we bust up laughing. Rolling into her I wrap my arms around her waist, and lay my head on her chest.

"Are you ready to talk about it?" She asks, drawing small patterns on my side. I close my eyes, and let out a sigh. "What's there to talk about? Liam did it again, no surprise there." I say coldly. She shifts her head against mine, and I can feel her jaw clench. "Karms, this is not going to change.. He's cheated on you how many times now?" She starts touching her fingers together counting, but stops when she has no more fingers to count. "I can't even count on one hand how many times."

"Would you like your other hand back?" I say with a smirk.

"Not even then could I count how many times." She says with a smile, I give her a playful nudge. After what seems like an eternity she breaks the silence. "You seem really calm this time. Are you okay?" she asks, brushing a strand of hair from my face.

Taking in a deep breath, I talk. "I broke up with Liam. For the last time." Amy just sits there staring at me. So much love and concern in her eyes. "I can't believe it took me this long to realize, but I finally get it, and now I'm done. I was nothing more than a conquest to him. Getting the "lesbian" to fall for him, and once he did, I wasn't enough to keep him interested." Fighting back my tears, I feel her lean down placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Karms, you will always be more than a stupid conquest. You, Karma Ashcroft are the most beautiful thing inside and out, you'll always be so more than that, and you will always be more than enough to me." She pauses, squeezing me tightly.

"We'll find you your knight in shining armor tomorrow, but right now we should get some rest."

"Goodnight Karma." She says yawning as she shifts down a bit, never letting go. After a few moments her breathing steadies. I pull her in closer.

"I think I already have." I say under my breath.

Listening to the rhythm of her heart, sleep slowly takes over.

Last night's gracefulness did not carry into the morning, as I am woken up by the sound of plates and glassware crashing to the ground.

"Shit.." I hear Amy whisper.

Sitting up, I see a shocked Amy still somehow holding a small vase with a single daisy in it. She smiles, quickly looking down at the floor then back at me "I uhh, made you breakfast." Still holding the flower, I couldn't help myself. "Amy, I know I am being raised by a couple of hippies, and though their choice in food is sometimes questionable. However, I don't think they would agree that a daisy would be an adequate breakfast choice, nor edible." I say with a huge smirk on my face.

Her smile quickly turns into something devilish, as she tosses the vase to the side and pounces on me, pinning my arms by my side between her knees.

"Amy.. Don't you even think about it!" Grinning from ear to ear, she slowly creeps her fingers closer to my ribcage. "AMY! I am serious! You will regret thi–." She starts attacking my sides. "A-AMY.. STOP! Please I'm begging!" I say in between laughs.

I'm laughing so hard, tears start to fall down my cheeks and it's only then when she stops her attack. Still straddling me, she reaches up gently wiping away the tears. Sitting there staring at me with such.. admiration.

"I just don't get it." She says quietly. "Get what?" I ask confused, as she runs her thumb across the edge of my face. "How could you possibly not be enough?" I can't help the smile that breaks.

Freeing my hands, I gently wrap them around her neck, caressing her bottom hairs. I slowly start pulling her closer, eyes moving from her lips, back to her eyes. I can see she's doing the same, our lips were only inches apart when my phone started ringing. Startling us both.

She sighs.. "That better not be Liam." Clearly frustrated she lingers just a bit longer, before quickly getting up, busying herself with the plates and food on the floor. I lay there for a moment irritated at whoever is calling.. 'It better not be Liam fucking Booker' I think to myself.

Letting out a big sigh I roll over grabbing my phone. "It's my mom. I should probably get home, she may think Uncle Sam enlisted me or something crazy." I get up, standing only a foot away, I inch my way up to her ear and whisper "Don't forget, you WILL be regretting that little tickle adventure." Giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, I head out the door.


	2. I Just Realized Ch2

Amy's POV

'Shit.. What have I gotten myself into? She was pulling me in right? I wasn't dreaming that? And was she flirting with me before she left? Gah, her lips were so close. Wait, what am I saying. I can't go down that road again. She's just hurting. Yeah, that's it.' My thoughts were interrupted with loud banging on the door.

"Amy! I need to use the bathroom, you've been sitting in there doing God knows what for thirty minutes! Get. Out!" I roll my eyes. Quickly spitting the toothpaste out. "Alright alright."

I swing open the door to meet Lauren. "My majesty, your throne awaits thee." And with that I was back into my room, slamming the door shut.

Letting out a huge sigh. 'Doing homework right now is useless, I can't concentrate for shit. It's been 17 hours, and 6 minutes since I last heard or saw Karma. I can't help but think I'm somehow the one to blame. Did I misread her?'

Just then I hear my phone chime. I jump towards it hoping it's Karma. 'Of course it's Shane..' I sigh.

 _ **Shane(4:39pm): Hey Buddy! I hear Kiam is finally out, and Karmy is so in!  
**_  
Kiam?

Karmy?

Seriously? I roll my eyes.

 _ **Amy(4:41pm): Did you seriously just give us ship names? Besides, there isn't going to be any Karmy. She's my best friend and that's all she is, okay?**_

 _ **Shane(4:43pm): Oh please. Who are you trying to convince?! Come on, even when she was with Liam, she'd still look at you with such love in her eyes. I don't care what you or she says. It's clear as day how she feels towards you. Just make your move, Raudenfeld!**_

Maybe he's right. I mean, there was something in her eyes yesterday. Something different, a new realization almost.

 _ **Amy(4:47pm): I mean.. We did almost kiss yesterday, and she seemed different compared to all the other times she come over crying. Idk Shane, what if you're wrong? I can't go through that pain again.**_

 _ **Shane(4:49pm): First of all, you almost kissed?! Details now! Second, how dare you question my integrity! I'm hurt, Amy. Thirdly, could you honestly live without knowing if that "almost" kiss could have been something more?**_

 _ **Amy(4:51pm): I don't kiss and tell.. ;) Ugh. Shaane.. What do I do? She hasn't even tried talking to me since all that happened. What if she's freaked out again, what if I assumed and made the wrong move?!**_

 _ **Shane(4:52pm): Technically you didn't kiss, so you can tell! ;) I know you are scared Amy, but sometimes you just have to take that risk, and you've got to stop putting the blame on yourself. If anything, she is just as much in the wrong as you are.**_

 _ **Amy(4:54pm): I promise to tell you, the day I am on my death bed. :)**_

 _ **Amy(4:55pm): I guess I can see this through. I just hope, come tomorrow, things aren't awkward.**_

 _ **Shane(4:56pm): Everything's going to be fine Amy. Who knows maybe she's now an Amysexual. ;) g2g, see you tomorrow!**_

It's going to be a very long night. Maybe I could walk to her house? No, Amy. This is just as much on her than it is me. I do have this homework to finish.

I got all of maybe 3 hours of sleep, I couldn't shake how today might play out. I check my messages. I have one from Shane, one from Oliver, and…. Douchebag? What the hell could Liam possibly want?

 _ **Douchebag Booker(7:06am): Hey Amy, I know I am probably the last person you want to hear from right now, but I was wondering if Karma was with you. I went to her house last night, but Molly said she was out. She won't return my calls or texts. Please let me know if she's with you.**_

Karma wasn't home? Maybe she told Molly not to let him in. I don't care, I need to make sure she's there, and ok.

I don't even bother replying to Liam. I quickly jump in the shower, and get ready. I am out the door by 7:45 heading towards Karma's place.

Walking up her driveway, I notice Molly, and Lucas' car is gone. I make my way to the backdoor, grabbing the spare key under the seriously freaky garden gnome, letting myself in. It's eerily quiet, as I make my way to her room. Stopping just outside, I take a deep breath in. I hope she's not mad, and if she's not I hope she doesn't become mad at me for breaking in.

Shaking my thoughts, I turn the handle. Entering a still very dark room. Those black out curtains really work. I can barely make out a small figure still lying in bed.

"Karms?" I whisper. Getting no response, I move closer to the bed. God, she looks beautiful. Her auburn hair's sprawled out across her pillow.

"Karma?" I say a bit louder, while climbing into bed next to her. She finally starts to move, letting out a small groan. "Amy?"

"Hey, yeah it's me. Why are you still in bed? You know we have school in less than thirty minutes, right?" I say gently. "Ames, I think I'm sick. Ever since I got home Saturday evening, I've been coughing and sneezing. I think I have a cold." She says weakly.

Pressing the back of my hand to her forehead, I can tell she is pretty warm. "You do feel warm Karms, can I get you anything? Water? Cool rag? Crackers?" I ask.

"No Ames, you really shouldn't be here, I don't want you to get sick." I smile at her concern. "Seriously Karma? I'm not going anywhere, knowing that my best friend could possibly be on her death bed right now." I get a pretty weak slap to the arm for that one. "Amy! Don't say stuff like that. This could be something much worse than a cold. Especially after my mother making me drink this ginger, kale concoction."

I can't help but let out a big laugh at that one. "You are not going to die Karma. I wouldn't let that happen. Besides, if I do leave. Who are you going to binge watch Netflix with? Hmm? Who's going to go downstairs and grab all the junk food you have?"

"Those seem like very valid points, but you know my parents don't keep junk food in this house." She says with a small laugh. I could listen to that laugh forever. Wrapping my arms around her waist bringing her closer.

"Well, then I guess I have no choice, but to empty my house of its sweet and salty treats" I say with a smirk. She scoots back further into me; I can't help but smile into the back of her neck.

"You'd do that for me Ames?"

"I'd do anything for you Karma. You are my best friend, and I couldn't stand the thought of you withering away in this cold dark room," I say playfully.

She then turns around, her face only inches from mine. I stare into those deep hazel eyes, can't help but get lost in them. "Amy?" "Mhm?" I whisper. "Have you ever been so scared to go for something so important, only to hold back because you're scared of getting hurt?" "I have" I simply say.

"How do you deal with something like that?" she asks. I lay there thinking. "I don't know Karms. I guess you won't ever know unless you take that risk."

Just then she springs forward, catching my lips. It takes me a second to respond, but when I do I return it with a bit more fever behind it. Running my tongue across her bottom lip, she lets out a tiny moan. I take her bottom lip between my teeth. After a few moments of some seriously hot kisses, she breaks away. "I don't want to get you sick." She says. "Have I ever told you that I have the immune system of a champion?" I say as I go back to capture her lips. She smiles into the kiss, pushing me back a bit. "Ames, as much as I would LOVE to continue this, I really don't want you getting sick." She says sweetly.

I smile, "Okay, we will hold off until I nurse you back to full health! Starting with all the junk food my house can stash. Want to find something on Netflix, while I run back to my house?"

She nods. "Hurry back to me." Shooting another sweet smile, as I walk out of her room.


	3. I Just Realized Ch3

Karmas POV

Amy just left, and woah that was something. That did not feel like any of the other kisses we shared in the past. My entire body felt tingly. Why didn't I ever feel that before? Was I so caught up in Liam to notice? I don't know, but I sure as hell liked that. I really do hope she doesn't get sick though.

I pull out my laptop, and get it starting up, while I take a quick shower. When I return, I notice an email from Liam. I roll my eyes. What excuse could he possibly have this time?

 _ **Karma,**_

 _ **I know you are probably done hearing me say this, but I miss you, and I am so sorry. I don't know why I keep messing us up. You are the truest, and most meaningful relationship I've ever had. I think that's why I keep screwing this up. I'm scared, and trust me I know that is no excuse for you. I just.. this feels so real this time. Like I've cut my last string with you. It hurts. Please tell me we still have a chance. I want to make this right, and treat you right. Show you I can love you with all my heart. Please Karma. Don't give up on us. I love you.**_

 _ **-Liam**_

Just then Amy comes barging in, and I quickly close out of the tab.

"I come bearing sweets and.. well more sweets!" she says as she plops down next to me, she has the cutest smile right now. "I also raided my mother's medicine cabinet. I brought cold and flu medicine, and throat spray, in case it starts hurting."

"Thank you Ames." I smile weakly. She noticed "Karms, what's wrong?" she asks placing her hand on my thigh. Letting out a deep sigh. "It's Liam." I hate the way her jaw clenches, when I mention his name. Can't blame her though. "He sent me an email, apologizing. You know same thing we go through every time." Her face turns to a frown. "Yeah, and every time you two end up back together." She says coldly, looking towards the ground now.

I grab her face and turn her towards me. "Hey, I meant it when I said I was done. I don't want, or need him anymore, Ames. Plus, I've realized a few things these past couple days. You have to believe me when I say, I don't want him anymore." I can tell her brain is going a hundred miles an hour, processing. I am pretty sure she's trying to figure out what I could have realized these past few days by the way she's looking at me. I quickly counter her thoughts. "So, should we watch House Hunters now?"

She nods her head slowly. I sit back bringing the laptop up, starting Netflix, as she scoots back dangerously close to me.

Settling on an episode, I put the lap top between us, and cuddle into her as she wraps her arms around me, sweetly rubbing my side; and there's that feeling again. Why am I just now feeling all these things? Half way through the episode, she gets a text. I glance over and see it's Shane.

Shane. Liam's best friend, what could he be texting Amy about? "Who yoou texting?" She glances down at me judging the fact that yes, I just sounded like a tiny child just then. She laughs. "Shane, take a guess at what he wants?"

I think for a moment, I didn't want to ask if it was about Liam, so I just shrugged.

"He wants to know if we want to go to his party this Friday. Liam will be there, so if you don't want to go I completely understand." I smile at her concern. "No, that sounds fun Amy. As long as you'll be with me the entire night?" I ask. "Aren't I always?" She asks with a smile. "Of course I'll be by your side, Karms. I wouldn't want someone else to come along, and steal away all the fun we would have, and I don't think anyone else could attempt the dance moves we have together." I laugh "Yeah, someone could seriously get hurt. Thank you Amy, for everything."

"Of course, Karms." She says sweetly as she kisses my temple. We went back to House Hunters, before drifting asleep in each other's arms.

Its Friday night, Amy and I are getting ready. "Does this look okay?" I ask Amy, who is very distracted by her phone at the moment. Irritated at her lack of attention to me, i grab my phone and snap a couple shots of my outfit, sending them to her.

Ding! "Karma, I'm right here, you don't have to te-.. Woah." She immediately looks up at me, with a very stunned look on her face.

I smile. "I'll take that as a yes," as I turn around to finish getting ready. Just as I am pulling my drawer open, I feel hands snake around my waist, as she hums into the back of my neck. "Are you sure you want to go to this party?" she asks. "I think Ill receive more attention at the party, than I am currently." I quickly quipped.

"Ouch Karms, I was playing Flappy Bird. You know how addicting that game is!" she whined. Smiling I lean back into her. Turning my head meeting her lips with mine.

We haven't established much between us, other than we like kissing each other, and cuddling, and making out some more. Were not girlfriends, but there is this unspoken claim on each other. Whats the rush? I mean its what we both want, right?

Amy's POV

"We're gonna... be.. late babe." I say in between kisses. She smiles, "I don't know Ames. I'm kinda digging this attention from you right now."

I quickly turn her around, pressing her back against the drawers. Capturing her lips with mine, that elicits a small moan.

"You always have my attention Karma, especially when you are in something very tight, and very short." I breathe huskily, running my hands down her thighs, then back behind taking her ass in my hands. Another moan escapes her mouth. God, shes so unbelievably sexy. I start kissing her neck, then her earlobe, back down to her pulse point.

'Beating pretty fast Karms.' I think to myself. "Ames," shes breathes weakly. "God, Amy. Were.. really going... to be late now." I just smirk, moving my hands just below her skirt. She pushes me back a bit. "Ames, We should go. I want to dance with you. I want to be seen with you. Just for a little bit, and when were done at the party, this" she gestures between us, "will most definitely be continued." she finishes with a long passionate kiss. Fuck, I'm in so much trouble.

The party is in full swing when we finally arrive, walking in one of our peers falls back into Karma, knocking her down if I had not of caught her. Shoving the guy back and telling him to lay off the booze, we make our way into the kitchen. She grabs my hand pulling me close, "Thank you."she says, planting a kiss to my cheek. I smile and nod. "Would you like a drin-" I begin to ask, as I am interrupted by Liam stumbling into the kitchen. He catches glance of Karma, "Karma! Hey Hey, Didn't expect you to be here! I'm so happy to see you." he slurs the last bit. Stepping towards her I quickly intervene, pressing my hand to his chest, as I shove him back a bit. "Liam, you've done enough. Now I think its best for you to leave. She doesn't want to talk to you." I say with a stern voice. He looks at me with a smirk. "Always getting between us arent you Amy? You think you could be hers? Her Knight in Shining Armor? Ha! When will you get the hint, that you and Karma will never be a thing. Its me that she'll always come back to," Shifting his eyes to Karma, "isn't that right?" That stupid fucking grin.. I reel back as far as I can and lay my fist right into his jaw, making him stumble backwards. "WHAT THE FUCK, AMY!" he shouted. "Hey Hey! Whats going on here?" Oliver asks, as he and Shane walk in. Liam spits blood from his mouth, wiping his face, that grin is back.. "Oh nothing, Amy was just making sure I could still feel my face."with that he walked out of the kitchen.

"Are you guys okay? Oliver asks. I nod, looking back at Karma who looks like she just saw a ghost.

"Karms, Whats wrong?" I say gently. She looks up at me before jumping on me, kissing me with so much hunger. Wrapping her legs around me, I move us towards the counter, and set her down. Shane and Oliver look at each other in shock, before slowly backing out of the kitchen.

Breaking for air, "Holy Fuck Amy, that was so hot! Let me see your hand." She takes my hand into hers, there's a couple bruises and a small scratch, but it was so worth it.

"Ames, I cant believe you did that for me. He's such a fucking asshole. Thank you." she smiled, gah that fucking smile.

I lean my head against hers, "I'm sorry all of that just happened, but he had it coming. He has no right to speak to you like that."

We make out on that counter, for what seems like forever before she pushes me back a bit. "I think we've had enough partying for one night, ready to get out of here?" I cant help the stupid face I'm making right now as I nod. She must like it, emitting a tiny laugh, she grabs my hand as we make our way through sweaty, mindless peers to drunk to move out of the freaking way.. I sigh 'Why do we come to these?' I ask myself.

Were back at Karma's, giggling uncontrollably, as we make our way upstairs. As soon as we make it to her room, I push her against her bedroom door. Crashing my lips to hers. I then pick her up, as she wraps her legs around me "God Amy, What has gotten into you?" she asks, as I enter her room, swinging the door shut. Nothing but the moon barely shining through, I make my way to her desk, gently setting her down. Attacking her neck, sucking and biting.

Running my hands under her shirt she inhales sharply. "Fuck.. Amy.. Please" is all she can get out, as I apparently have rendered her speechless. "Amy.. This.. Has. To go" she says, hectically grabbing at my shirt, like her life depended on it. I lean back a bit, as I pull my shirt over my head.

Grinning from ear to ear she pulls me in biting at the top of my breast.

"Fuck" I cry. I can barely get my hands back around her shirt, as I begin to lift it off, breaking her away from my breast, I toss the shirt to the side.

I then pick her back up, carrying her to her bed. I gently toss her down, watching as she bounces. I just stand there, staring at her beauty. 'How the hell did I get so lucky?'

Shes definitely getting impatient as she summoning me with her finger, I happily oblige, crawling my way up her body, kissing up her abdomen, to her cleavage, before kissing a her pulse point. "God Amy, Please. Amy I need you." She begged. Moving my thigh between hers, pushing up against her center, she lets out a deep husky moan.

She starts grabbing at my waist band, begging for them to be gone. Undoing my bottom she pushes them down past my ass, as I wiggle the rest of the way out.

Flipping us, shes now straddling me, her skirt riding up her thighs, fuck what a sight.

I immediately loop my fingers her bra straps, pulling them down just enough to expose her breasts. I take one into my hand squeezing her now hard nipple. Eliciting a sexy growl from her. She starts bucking her hips, and fuck it feels good. I slip my free hand into her panties, sliding against her slick folds, earning yet another husky moan.

"Please Amy.." she whines. Shes very impatient now. I quickly slide a finer inside her, feeling around inside her. "Jesus Karms, you're so fucking wet" I say. She then reaches down pulling my hand out, pinching two of my fingers together. As she forces my hand back inside her, she lets out an unbelievably sexy cry. She moves her thigh so its right between mine. "Shhiit." I cried. Moving at the same pace, I can feel us getting closer. Staring up at her, I whisper I love you, and that was all she needed, her walls tightened around my fingers as she cried my name. scratching her nails across my chest put me over the edge, as I felt a wave of ecstasy rush over my body.

Finally coming down, she lays her head on my chest panting uncontrollably. "Woah." I said, she managed to say "I.. Know." In between pants.

"That was, wow Amy. I never imagined in all my life, what it would actually be like to make love." she whispered as she caressed my face. "God I know, I pictured this over and over in my head, but it was nothing like I imagined. I was so much better."

We lay there in silence for a while before she break the silence. "Amy?" "Mhm?" I croak half asleep. "Did you actually mean it?"

"When I said I Love You? Yes Karms, I am so crazy in love with you, its scary, but a thrill all at the same time." I could feel her smile against me chest.

"I love you Ames, I realize that now. Its always been you." I smile back. She just continues to amaze me.

Laying in each others arms sleep finally takes over.


	4. I Just Realized Ch4

Liam's POV

"Move!" I shouted, pushing through the crowd, I needed to get some air.

'That bitch!' I thought, rubbing my jaw. 'Who the fuck is she to get between Karma and I?'

From the corner of my eye, I can see Shane walking over. 'Great' I think.

"What the hell was that?" He snapped.

I stayed staring at the ground, spitting out more blood.

'Always in the fucking way!' My temper is boiling now.

"Liam!" Shane snaps again. I finally look up. "What was that, buddy?" he asks.

Spitting once more, before wiping my mouth. "It was nothing, Shane. Don't worry about it. Just a miss understanding. That's all." Standing now, I start back towards the door.

Shane grabs my arm. "That didn't look like a miss understanding, and least of all "Nothing". I know Amy, she doesn't do stuff lik-"

"Yeah? You know her that well, huh? How about your best friend Shane? You know, the one who just had his jaw busted, by that someone you "know" so well?' I asked, cutting him off. "Maybe you should ask her why she felt the need to step into something, she had no business in!" I snip back.

"Is that what this is about? Seriously, Liam? You guys are done. She's done. If you truly love her, then you should let her be. Even if it means, letting Amy win." I flinch at that thought.

"I can't Shane, I know I messed up. I know I continue messing up, but I can't just let her go. I love her Shane. Jesus, why is it so hard to just be with her?" Shane just stares. "I need to go talk to her, I need to apologize for being a drunk asshole. And… I guess apologize to Amy in the process." I say rolling my eyes.

"Liam, I don't think that's a very good idea. Just let them be. Talk to her tomorrow when you are sober. I think you've made a big enough scene for the night." I can't help but clench my teeth. 'If I could just get her away from Amy.'

Shane snaps his fingers "Liam? I think we need to find you someone to help you 'cool off'." He says.

'I guess if I can't have Karma tonight, a distraction wouldn't be so bad.' I sigh.

"Alright, lead the way wingman." I say gesturing my arms to the door.

Karma's POV

It felt so good waking up this morning. Looking to my right, I see Amy is still asleep.

The events of last night come flooding back. Liam, and his drunken escapade. His face, when Amy laid one into him. Ha, I can't help but smile at that. She's always been so protective of me, and I've always loved that about her. Sometimes I wish we could go back to when we were faking it, and make it real. Avoid the whole Liam fiasco.

Reaching over, I gently brush a strand of her hair back. She moves into my touch. She really is beautiful.

Just then I hear the doorbell ring. Listening, I hear my mother answer it, and there's a male voice that follows. I can't quite make it out. It has a hint of a girlish tone to it. 'Who the hell would be here this early on a Saturday?'

There's a quiet knock at my door. "Karma, honey? It's your mother. Are you and Amy decent?"

'How does she know Amy's he-. Oh no… She didn't hear us did she?!' My eyes grow wide at the realization.

Another knock comes, "Honey, Shane's here. He says you guys made plans to go to breakfast this morning. Are you up?"

Amy shoots up, pulling the blanket with her. "Is that your mother?!"

"and Shane." I whisper to her. "Coming!" I yell, "Give us ten minutes!"

"No morning snacks ladies! Got to save room for breakfast!" Shane quips.

"Oh. My. God. He makes it so easy to hate him sometimes. Wait, when did we make plans?" she asks.

I shoot her a 'Really?' look. "It's Shane. All parties are hardly ever involved when he makes plans."

She sighs, "Yeah, no kidding." A HUGE grin grows across her face, "Speaking of parties, and being involved," she scoots closer, "Last night was…" She pauses.

"Was what?" I ask shyly.

She exhales deeply, "Karms, last night. You know, when it happened. It felt…. It felt so fucking good hitting Liam in the jaw!" she bursts out in laughter.

"Seriously? Nothing else comes to mind? Nothing, I don't know maybe magical happened last night?" I ask with a frown.

"Well, I mean. There was this moment after that happened, when you jumped me practically attacking my face." She smirks, "and then the moment over there" she points to the desk, when I turn back she's inches from my face. "and not to forget about how you had me straddled," pushing me down, she moves her leg over my waist. "kind of like this." We might need more than 10 minutes.

"and what happened after that?" I smile.

She Slowly leans down, "Honestly, I can't recall. Might need a refresher later." She whispers in my ear, before making her way to my closet. "you closet is pretty big Karms. Ever think about having 'coming out of the closet' sexathon in it?"

You have got to be kidding me. "Could you try to be somewhat romantic?"

She turns to me, then back to the closet sizing it up. "I guess I could throw some rose pedals down, and light a few candles." She says in the most serious tone I've ever heard.

"Amy, I will make sure last night was the only chance you had with me. Are you willing to risk that for closet sex?"

She's seriously thinking about it! Rolling my eyes, "Oh my god. Come on Ames, we probably need to save Shane from my mother."

Finally making our way downstairs, I hear Shane talk about how he loves what they've done with the Garden. "Shane, it's not a garden. It's a Pot Farm. You know my parents by all their vegetables at Whole Foods." I say making my entrance. "Are you ready to go?"

"It's about time! I was starting to think you both weren't going to be hungry anymore." He winks.

"Are you kidding me?! I'm always hungry for breakfast, especially if Donuts are involved." Amy said jumping up and down. Today's going to be very interesting.

We decided on IHOP, so Amy could get something vaguely similar to a donut.

I slide into the booth next to Amy, Shane sits across from us. Only thing missing, is a small dark room, with one light overhead. We order our food and drinks. Amy gets the Banana Nutella Crepes, with hash browns on the side. I order the Country Style omelet, and Shane orders… coffee. Seriously?

"So Ladies, anyone want to explain what the hell happened last night?" he asks.

"Well, we went to your party. Fought of many drunken peers. You know, the norm for one of Shane Harvey's party." Amy quips. I can't help the laugh that escapes me.

"Yeah, yeah. Besides all of that, what particularly happened in the kitchen? Was Liam being aggressive, or were you just wanting him away from Karma, Amy?"

"He wasn't really aggressive, he was just belligerent, and the way he looked at Karma.. The way he looked at her like she was property, really set me off. He's done nothing but treat her like shit, and I'm done holding back. I don't regret what I did. He had it coming from the beginning." She said turning to face me, intertwining our fingers.

Clearing his throat, we break our stare, I look down at the table. Oh our foods here!

"Anyway, I figured as much. He was pretty heated out back. Kept mumbling some nonsense, but I talked him down the best I could. He might try and contact you sometime today Karma. Sorry. He wanted to go back and talk to you last night, but I told him that wasn't a very good idea, especially when he was drunk. You are done with him right? He still seems to be under the impression he still has a chance. You need to make it clear to him that he doesn't, that you both are done."

I nod, "I will." Looking at Amy, "Its time he knew about Amy and I's relationship." Amy gives me confused glance. "I know this is probably the worst timing ever, but I'm done holding back too." I say as I pick up one of her sliced bananas. Turning to Amy, Banana slice in hand. I take a deep breath, "Amy? Will you do me the honor of being my gorgeous, protective, crazy ass girlfriend?" I say with a huge smile.

She makes my smile. "It's about freaking time Karma! You know how long I've been waiting for you to realize how sexy and amazing" I don't even let her finish that sentence as I capture her lips with mine. Mm, she takes like chocolate and hazelnut.

Fake sobs come from across the table. "Guys, this is so beautiful. I've been waiting for this day for like… ever! I can't control how happy I am! Everyone?! Hello! Can I have everyone's attention please? Hester High's cutest couple is officially back together! Everyone please, a round of applause for the ladies."

Remember that banana slice I was holding? Yeah I threw it at him. "Sit down, Shane!"

Amy leans over, "You do know, the entire schools going to find out before Monday right? This is Shane Harvey you just told." She whispers in my ear.

"Let him tell everyone. Hell, let him tell the entire world about us Amy. I don't care. I love you, and that's all that matters." I love the smile I get from that.

"I love you too, you, crazy redhead." She smirks before kissing the top of my head.

Things could only get better from here. Right?


End file.
